<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an awful lot of nerve by underscorepidge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738280">an awful lot of nerve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge'>underscorepidge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the reaper and the rabbit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Veil Brides, Gundam Wing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>???? - Freeform, Andy has a gun, Andy is Solo, Established Relationship, M/M, Not that the other pilots know lMAO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there’s a man brandishing a gun at them and duo looks entirely too guilty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy/Duo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the reaper and the rabbit [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an awful lot of nerve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it’s 4 am and I have no idea what I’m even doing anymore !!!!!!</p><p>I have literally no fuckin creative drive anymore and it SUCKS because having no creative drive (to produce content) cancels out with the fact that I literally have so many story ideas rattling around in my head constantly !!!!</p><p>Anyways, hi, I’m experiencing MASSIVE Gundam Wing brain rot so that means I’m going to give you this before slipping into the void once again. Might fuck around and turn this into a series of oneshots idk</p><p>Enjoy??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All things considered, Andy’s morning had started out just fine, in his humble opinion. One had to learn quick the methods of fending for large families, when the spouse was away for long periods of time. Eyeing the faded wedding ring that sat by a photo that yellowed at its edges, he did his best to stifle the hot tears that wished to blotch his skin red. He rose in time with the sun, quick to dress before heading down the stairs, two at a time. Afterwards was a short trek around the pens out back, to feed the animals and make sure their water was replenished. When he made it back to the house, his kids were (mostly) gathered on the porch, wishing him a good morning with various degrees of enthusiasm. His kids were a rather interesting bunch, having come to him on their own or having been discovered while he was in the slums of the various colonies for a job. They referred to him as “mom” and the various rewordings, despite his weak protest. <br/>The eldest of his gaggle often helped with breakfast, leaving him to take up the younger ones in getting ready for the day. Over waffles and eggs, hearty fare, does he hear the noises of his children growing restless. “Mama,” Amelia mutters quietly, “who are those men outside?” “Men?” He asks, looking up and out the window to see a group of fetching young men walking up the driveway. His eyes narrow as he sees a long chestnut braid, freely swinging in the wind. “Kids, get to the floor. I have a pest problem to take care of.” A none too gentle pull and the shotgun comes off the hook, loaded at a quick pace. The front door unlocks quietly, leaving him to slip out into the morning.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“You have some mighty nerve showing up again, Maxwell,” the dark-haired man in front of them says, casually aiming his shotgun at the group of former pilots. Duo at least looks somewhat apologetic, herding the others behind him as icy blues grow even sharper. Curious faces pop into window frames and look at the soldiers like they’re toys in a window display. “You’re hardly welcome around these parts anymore, so scram!” Heero bristles like an indignant cat, stepping closer despite the rather nasty side-eye Duo is laying him on with. “Pray tell, but what could possibly give you the jurisdiction to claim whether or not Duo is welcomed around here anymore?” Quatre pipes up from somewhere in the back, mindful of the righteously animalistic smile that the man gives him, all teeth and bite. “I got that damn jurisdiction when he left without warning five years ago,” the man hisses, aiming his shotgun higher. “I know about who all of you are, so don’t waltz around my goddamn property and act like you know what’s best for me!” It’s when they are hardly looking that a small child darts outside, clinging to the man’s leg like an absolute lifeline. “Ma, the others and I are wondering about when you’re going to be back inside,” he whispers, understandably wary of the five men currently being stared down by his parental figure. The man sighs once more, before flicking the safety to “on” and handing the shotgun to the child. <br/>“Go back inside, Seb, and put my shotgun back in the chest. Make sure you’re all armed with something, okay? I love you,” he presses a kiss to the child’s forehead and sends him on his way. Quick as a cat when the man is not looking, Duo darts forward and subdues him in a manner that could hardly be called elegant; a hand gripping the back of his shirt, the other digging into black locks as the braided man snogs the other within an inch of his life. Wufei and Heero stiffen up in surprise, to match with Quatre and Trowa making noise. A low, throaty moan bubbles up from the man’s throat, arms wrapping tightly around Duo’s neck as they, seemingly, begin to make out in an even MORE aggressive manner. Trowa clears his throat awkwardly, giving them a chance to separate; Duo’s dark red lips pull into a Cheshire grin as his arm slides around the waist of his companion, who has the decency to look sheepish. “You still owe me for this, asshole,” he grumbles, not put off in the slightest by Duo sticking his tongue out at him in a playful manner. “Sorry you lot had to find out like this, but I digress! Hee-chan, Wuffers, Kat, and Tro-tro, I’d like you to meet my husband, Andy Maxwell.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>